Masquerade
by banhan
Summary: (Two shot) Oops, Stiles should not have said that. He didn't even know why he said that, it just slipped out before he could stop it. Oh no, Derek was going to hate him now. He didn't even know why he said it…did he really love Derek or was it just the alcohol talking? (kinda Sterek...next chapter will definitely be all about Sterek because I love them together -.- Read and Review
1. Party time

**Hey guys, this is obviously a new fic of mine that I had been working on for a little bit. Hoping to make it into a two-shot. But it all depends on if you guys like it :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own teen wolf ...unfortunately :'(**

**Sorry for any mistakes :)**

Stiles was driving home from school on Friday, dreading night time. Lydia had invited him and Scott to a masquerade party a week prior and Stiles hadn't thought of getting a mask considering the fact that he didn't think he was going to go, but Lydia had found out that he wasn't going to go and had literally threatened that she would rip off his ear if he didn't go.

So this is how Stiles found himself driving home on Friday, feeling nervous and anxious, whilst he held the black mask with gold thread etched throughout it in his hand- Lydia had even given Stiles a mask to make sure he did come and not bail and use the excuse that he didn't have a mask.

Parking his car in the garage, Stiles noticed that his dad's car was parked in the garage as well. Well this was a bit of surprise, considering the fact that John –the Sheriff- worked late night shifts on Friday. He hoped his dad didn't want to spend time with him tonight, because if he bailed on the masquerade, Lydia would have his head. Seriously, she would chop of his head and wander around the streets with his head on a pike just like they did in the French revolution, but Stiles head on a pike wouldn't indicate disobedience and treachery like it did in the French revolution. No, Stiles head on a pike would symbolise the fact that he willingly skipped the best party of the year. Ugh. Even though it was weird that Stiles ADHD mind went to these thoughts that often lead to graphic images in his mind, the weird thing was that Lydia would actually do that!

'Dad' Stiles called out once he entered the house.

'Yea, I'm in the lounge' John responded, giving his son a mischievous smile that basically said "I know something you don't know"

Stiles froze and his eyes narrowed as he looked at his father. It was evident by his father's tone that he was up to no good. 'What are you doing home?' Stiles asked slowly, his words dragging on for a long period of time.

John smiled a huge smile that went all the way to his eyes, 'Lydia called me' was all he said, but it was enough for Stiles to swear. Goddamn Lydia! If she called his father, that means…oh no.

'I've hired a suit for you to wear' John laughed as Stiles swore and hit his head repeatedly on the wall closest to him.

'Man, I seriously hate Lydia!'

'Yeah…nah, pretty sure you don't son, but that's alright, keep trying to convince yourself that you hate her'

'Yea, well I'm not in love with her anymore' This was true, ever since Jackson had become a wolf and him and Lydia had gotten back together, Stiles had found that he had no feelings for her whatsoever, except as a friend. God, Stiles loved her as a friend so much. She was the friend that he could confide in whenever he was going through things that couldn't be expressed in words. She was there for him when he had told her that he was bisexual, and instead of freaking out like Stiles thought she would have, she kissed him on the cheek and told him 'there is nothing wrong with being bisexual.'

Stiles was thankful for Lydia being his friend, she was there for Stiles when he came out to his dad and she had practically held his hand throughout the entire conversation with his father. He and Lydia were practically two peas in a pod. But despite him and Lydia being practically best friends, she was exceedingly demanding. For instance, making Stiles go to the stupid masquerade. Ugh, any bet she was trying to set him up with someone!

'Show me the suit' Stiles said as his father led him up to his bedroom.

To Stiles distaste, there was a tie with the suit! Oh God, he doesn't even know how to tie a tie! 'Dad, I don't think I can go'

The Sheriff put a hand on his son's shoulder and shook it gently, 'You'll probably end up having fun!'

'Maybe…'

Ten minutes later, Stiles had resigned himself to the kitchen table, choosing to do his homework at the table rather than on his desk because there was more room for him to be able to spread out his text books and do what he needed to do. The party was at seven, so it gave him a full two and half hours to do his homework. Seeing as how it was a Friday night and he had the weekend to do it, you would have thought he would have done his homework on Saturday or Sunday, but Stiles preferred to get his homework out of the way.

His English homework was easy enough: write out a text response. It was only a thousand words so Stiles got that done in about an hour and half, which left another hour on homework. Ugh, time to do some chemistry homework.

Stiles was so absorbed in his homework that he didn't realise when his father walked in the kitchen- and my God, did Stiles screamed like a girl when his father made his presence known.

'Arghh…oh my God…Dad! What the hell?'

John spoke with humour in his voice as he realised that he had scared his son, 'Did I scare you?

'Me? Nah, I'm as tough as bricks!'

John raised his eyebrows and snickered, 'Sure you are. Anyway, I just came to tell you that you should probably start getting ready'

Stiles looked at the time and was shocked to see that he had been working on his homework longer than expected. Like an hour longer than he was meant to! Shit, if he was late Lydia would have his head. Gathering his books he ran upstairs and chucked them on his bed before jumping in the shower and letting the cool water wake him up a little bit. For some reason studying always made him feel drowsy and tired.

Stiles found himself panicking as he turned the water off because now it was the time to put on the terrible suit. Ugh, and he supposed he would have to Youtube _"how to tie a tie". _Or, he could possibly ask his dad? Nah, not an option! Stiles could imagine his father's delight when he asked him for help, and as much as he loved his father, he would not give him the satisfaction of knowing his son doesn't know how to dress himself properly.

As it turns out, he couldn't dress himself properly. He had looked up the video on how to tie his bloody tie, and well, let's just say it wasn't much help. But Stiles still didn't want to ask his dad for help, he was way too proud!

After about ten more minutes of attempting to put his tie on, he finally decided to suck up his pride and ask his dad, who smiled like an idiot but thankfully stayed silent as he managed to tie the fricken thing. How his dad learnt how to do this was beyond Stiles, but he was thankful because now he could go to the party, stay an hour or two and then leave. And if he did this, he wouldn't get yelled at by Lydia.

'I guess I should go…' Stiles mumbled.

John smiled, before saying, 'Scott just called me and said he needs a ride'

Stiles couldn't help but roll his eyes. Typical Scott, always needing a ride! 'If I'm late because of him I swear to God I'll skin him alive!'

The sheriff snorts, 'I didn't know you were this eager to go to the party'

'Oh, I'm really not. But I just thought about the fact that if I don't go Lydia will behead me and stick my head….'

The sheriff held up his hands and laughed, 'Okay, I think you had too much Adderall today. You know that?'

'Yea, but I'm crazy regardless if I have Adderall or not, you know that right?'

'Well you are my son after all!'

Stiles looked at his son, before saying very seriously, 'bitches are cray cray!'

John sighed at his son's choice of words. 'Get outta here you crazy person, oh and don't forget your mask!'

Stiles laughed before grabbing his mask and running out to his car and driving like a manic to Scott's house. Oh, if only his father knew about all the rules he would be breaking tonight! Speeding, maybe a drink or two-not enough to get drunk, because he knew that drink driving was stupid, but there was definitely going to be underage drinking involved.

Reaching Scott's house in record time, Stiles honked the horn to get the crazy werewolf's attention and to hurry up, because he wasn't going to be late to this party. This would probably be the first time he wasn't late to anything. Stiles smiled happily. Sighing internally, Stiles waved feebly at Scott who slipped into the passenger side of the car.

Stiles gave Scott a once over and grew jealous of his best friend as he saw how good he looked. Scott was wearing a red vest with a red tuxedo, with a white shirt and then a black jacket over it. He also wore a red mask made out of plastic. Well, at least Stiles got the upper hand in the mask, considering how his mask was made out of hard fabric and was laced with gold. That's right; Stiles Stilinski finally got something over Scott McCall! _Ha, take that you…you…damn it…muscly dude who can fill out his tuxedo really well! _And just like that, Stiles was jealous again.

'Not bad Stiles' Scott said approvingly, smiling a broad smile at his best friend.

'Yea, you look better though!'

'Are you kidding me? Because I didn't want to wear this, but mom made me and you know how I can't say no to my mom. And plus, she said that Allison would love this and man you know how I feel about Allison!'

'Chill, you look fine. You look better than me. I'm in a boring suit and the only good thing about this stupid costume thing is the mask, but I still don't know how I feel about wearing a mask and all that, because seriously, have I been one to hide? Nah, I don't think I have and this is why I don't want to wear the mask. I don't think I should hide behind a bloody mask, but eh. If I don't wear it Lydia will go mental and a red head going mental ain't such a good thing. I mean, look at Allison's mom. Where is she now? In the ground. She's dead Scott….dead' Stiles took a deep breath, realising that he hadn't even taking a breath before rambling on about pointless things that should probably never be brought up again.

'Whoa dude, you really can ramble on about pointless stuff'

'At least I'm not talking about all this romance stuff-ugh it makes me sick'

Scott snorted, 'No, you just talk about crazy redheads'

'Shut up pup' Stiles laughed at his new nickname for his best friend; if the shoe fits right?

'Pup, really?'

'Yeah, you like it? I came up with it all on my own' Stiles batted his eyelashes.

'Shut up and drive before I KILL YOU'

'Calm down crazy pup, jeez, pup be cray cray!'

'What is it with you and cray cray?'

Stiles shrugged, 'I dunno, anyway who cares! We've got a party to get to. Whoop whoop;'

'Stiles'

'Yea?'

'Ever say _whoop_ again, I swear to God I will unfriend you on Facebook'

'Whatever' Stiles said before exceeding the speed limit; it seemed that every time he was with Scott he always acted reckless.

Stiles rolled down the windows and let the cool air wash over his face. It felt so good to just forget about everything that had happened over the past year. He had been through so much and maybe just for one night, he would act like a typical seventeen year old and possibly….maybe...have some fun.

'I wonder who's going to be there.' Scott said over the music.

'Well, there will be the entire juniors, maybe even some of the seniors, 'cause Jackson is friends with them and all that.' Stiles paused before a sudden thought occurred to him, 'Do you reckon Derek will be there?'

Shrugging, Scott responded with 'Probably'

'Wouldn't it be weird though, having Derek at a party?'

'Maybe for you, but I don't think so. After all, Derek is still like really young, he needs to party every now and then'

'Mmm, he would look hot in a suit' Shit, did Stiles just say that? Oh God, Stiles couldn't refrain himself from hitting his head against the steering wheel before continuing on with his driving, pretending to ignore the suspicious stare that Scott was giving him.

'So…you think Derek's hot?'

Even though he knew that Scott would be able to tell if he was lying, he lied anyway in an attempt to hold on to what little dignity he had left. 'Nah'

'Lies! Dude, you have the hots for Derek'

Stiles glanced at his best friend. 'Dude, I seriously don't like Derek like that. I just…dunno…he just looks good' and smells good and oh, that ass of his. But Stiles didn't say that out loud. No way, that would be unacceptable. Saying that out loud meant that he had feelings for Derek and he would never do that.

'Admit it; we all know that you're bisexual'

Stiles looked at him pointedly, suddenly feeling very pissed at Lydia. After all, she was the only one in the group who knew about Stiles bisexuality. 'I don't know who told you, but it's none of your businesses'

'I don't know why you're getting angry for!'

Stiles knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel in a deathly grip, 'Lydia told you, didn't she?'

Scott looked out the window, thankful that Stiles couldn't hear his heart beating, 'Someone else did'

'I know you're lying because I haven't told anyone but my Dad and Lydia. Great friend she is…'

'She let it slip one time…and…well we all knew'

Stiles didn't say anything because he was just too angry. He confided in Lydia and had trusted her with his deepest secret, but she betrayed his trust and had to let it slip to the entire pack. Stiles took a deep breath to try and control his anger, but it wasn't working. Here he was going to the stupid masquerade because Lydia wanted him to, but how did she repay him? By betraying his trust!

Pulling up at the house, Stiles didn't even notice when Scott slipped out of the car and rushed over to Allison. Instead, he just sat there holding his mask. Contemplating whether or not he should rip it to shreds before driving back home.

He angrily shoved the stupid mask over his eyes and looked into mirror, glad to see that he was nearly unrecognisable. If he was unrecognisable he could probably find a way to sneak away from Lydia for most of the night. Stupid Lydia, can't even keep her mouth shut.

Stiles brushed past people he didn't know and even forcefully pushed them out of the way as they kept walking in front of him as though was invisible, like seriously, just because you don't know who the person is, it did not give them the right to be total snobs. Ugh. Dick heads these days!

'Hey' Stiles said coldly to Lydia, who seemed oblivious to how angry he actually was.

'Oh wow! You look like a total babe; you're so going to hook up with someone tonight'

Stiles snickered, ignoring the dubious glare that Jackson was giving him. The jackass could probably smell how angry he was at the moment, being the stupid werewolf and all, but it's not like Stiles cared if anyone knew how angry he was. Lydia had told everyone about him being bisexual after she had promised not to tell anyone until Stiles was ready.

'I don't think I will' Stiles said stiffly, looking at Lydia but right through her at the same time.

Lydia's expression went from happy to confuse within a split second. 'What's wrong?'

Stiles had no hesitation when he said 'You told'

'Oh' Lydia looked away and was about to say something else but Stiles stormed off, not giving a damn about Lydia Martin or Jackson Whitmore.

Stiles wandered around, looking for people he knew. He spotted Erica and Boyd on the dance floor, sucking faces whilst ignoring the stares that they were receiving from other people. He spotted Isaac and Danny sitting at a table and talking about Lacrosse. Isaac saw him and of course recognised his scent, and he smiled and tried to wave Stiles over, but Stiles just gave him a deadly glare before walking off. He spotted Allison and Scott….ah, finally just the person he was looking for. Scott, he didn't get drunk as quickly as humans…perfect.

Stiles thrust his keys at Scott's chest, 'you're driving home tonight so don't bother drinking'

'Stiles wait…hey' Scott grabbed Stiles arm as he tried to walk off. 'Is it really that bad that I know?'

'No, I don't like the fact that you know about me being bisexual or the fact that I kind of like Derek. I care about the fact that the rest of the pack knows, and I am also furious about that bitch Lydia' Stiles inwardly cringed at his choice of words to describe Lydia. He didn't really think she was a bitch did he?

Scott looked concern for Stiles. Stiles, not matter what, would never purposely call someone a bitch unless he was really upset. 'I'll make sure they don't tell anyone'

Stiles attempted to smile before walking off, his shoulders sagging as he grabbed a beer and sat in the corner drinking it like a complete loner. Man, Stiles just really wanted to go home already. But if he went home now Scott would have to drive him back to him house and would probably drive back here to the party and that was just a waste of fuel and time.

A few hours had gone by and Stiles had one too many drinks. He had hung out a few times with Isaac and Danny, but ultimately decided he wanted to be alone and keep an eye out for Derek, who was here, but Stiles hadn't been able to spot him amongst the people in the masks.

After a while he got bored and was ready to leave. He would even drive himself if Scott didn't want to leave. He just wasn't in the mood to be at a party. Parties were not his thing. He would go say good bye to Lydia and then find Scott. Yea, that sounded about right.

Tapping Lydia on the shoulder to get her attention he saw that she wasn't even drunk at all. 'I'm going'

'Stiles please don't go. It's not even 11:30 yet'

'I don't care. I'm done with this night'

'Is this all because I accidently told the pack? Because if it is, it's kind of stupid for you to be angry about it, I mean the pack suspected it'

'So what!? I told you thinking that you would keep it a secret and you couldn't help but open your big mouth and tell everyone about me being fricken gay! And let me guess, it was an accident and you didn't mean to? Well you know what Lydia? I'm done with you and I'm done with this fricken party. I'm leaving.' Stiles ripped his mask and off and let it drop the ground as he stormed off, giving everyone who looked at him the finger. Some people were laughing and some were looking at him with concerned stares.

'Stiles' Lydia yelled after him, catching him by the back of jacket and dragging him back so that they were face to face. 'I'm sorry; I didn't think you would be this upset!'

'WELL I AM!' Stiles was yelling at this point, but it's not like he realised it. He was letting his emotions get the better of him.

'If you're worried about what people think don't be, no one cares about the fact that you like guys'

'I KNOW!'

'What's the problem then?'

Stiles opened his mouth the retort an answer but there was nothing to be said….well there was but he didn't know how to put it in words. He was angry at the fact that Lydia had told everyone, but that wasn't a good enough explanation to carry on like a two year old.

'Maybe you're scared?' Lydia suggested

'Scared of what?' Stiles voice was small and it broke, because he knew that Lydia was on to something.

'Scared of admitting to yourself that you like guys? That you like Derek?'

Stiles nodded his head, feeling very stupid. 'I think so'

'Stiles….' Lydia didn't finish what she was saying as a drunken idiot fell onto her, knocking her on the floor. She landed with an oompf before she gripped her side and swore loud enough for the idiot to hear.

The drunken idiot didn't even apologise to Lydia, he just looked down at her and smiled before attempting to storm off, but he didn't get the chance. Stiles grabbed him by the shoulder and looked at him directly in the eyes, staring him down with his most imposing look that he could muster at the time. But considering the fact that he was bit-overly tipsy, it wasn't that imposing. Instead it looked like he was pulling a funny facial expression on purpose.

'Apologise to her' Stiles said.

'Nah, she knows it was an accident. Don't you babe?' He looked down at her and smiled creepily at her. Fricken douche bag.

'Do not call her babe ever again'

'Why? You like her or something? Oh no that's right, you don't like girls. Do you Stilinski?'

Okay that one stung a little bit. Stupid jock had to get personal. 'Shut up, you dick'

'I may be a dick, but at least I don't suck dick, you faggot'

'Piss off!' Stiles yelled back, his voice going high pitch with anger. Stiles attempted to push past the idiot and go to aid of Lydia, but he was abruptly pushed back and he was almost knocked to ground, but thankfully he found his footing.

'I really don't like you' he said to Stiles, advancing on him like a lion would advance on a deer.

Stiles was a little breathless as he spoke 'Join the fan club'

'Nah, I think I will settle with beating the shit out of you'

Crap! Stiles looked around with scared, wide eyes and saw that Lydia was no longer on the floor and that everyone else had formed a circle around them, watching with excitement as they saw a fight unfold right in front of their very eyes.

Stiles wished for Scott or anyone to come to his aid. Sure, he was smart and was an okay fighter, but the fact that he was overly-tipsy and angry was not going to be in his favour if he fought with this idiot. Taking a deep breath, Stiles worked up the courage just to walk away.

'Get back you little faggot' the idiot said to Stiles, dragging him back by the shoulders and flinging him to the floor so that he landed awkwardly on his side.

Stiles yelled out in pain which made the other guy snicker and go over him and punch him in the right cheek, making Stiles face whack on the ground. Pain instantly flared up from his cheek to his forehead and he could feel blood dripping down in a slow, rhythmic pace.

'Crap' Stiles mumbled before getting kicked in the gut. Yep, that was going to leave a bruise….or two. Stiles prepared himself for another kick or punch, but just as the idiot's fist came down, another hand reached out and knocked it away from Stiles.

'That's enough' a deep voice rumbled.

Stiles opened his eyes and stared up with wide eyes at the idiot and the person who saved him from another beating. 'Derek' Stiles voice conveyed disbelief and shock. But Derek didn't say anything to Stiles; instead he pulled back his fist and punched the idiot in the face with full force, letting him know who the stronger one was.

'Don't you ever touch him again' Derek told the idiot, his voice exceedingly threatening.

'Dude…'

'Don't dude me' Derek said before coming over to Stiles and picking him off the floor and setting him back on his feet. 'Are you alright?'

Stiles shrugged his shoulders, staring deep into Derek's eyes. 'I…yea' Derek touched Stiles forehead gently and pulled a face that Stiles couldn't quite make out…maybe worry?

Stiles looked around to break the awkward eye contact and saw that the crowd had finally dispersed and they were going back to partying and drinking. Thank God! Because Stiles was embarrassed enough as it was and he didn't think he could handle being even more embarrassed.

'You're bleeding'

'Only a little bit…'

'STILES!' turning his head, Stiles saw Jackson, Lydia, Scott and Allison running over to where he and Derek stood. Lydia hugged him tightly, turning his head side to side so she could inspect the damage.

'Oh no' Lydia's voice was full of worry and concern. 'Stiles, this is my fault'

'It's okay'

'No, it's not'

Stiles shrugged, not even bothering to deny the fact that it was her fault, because she was the one who let it slip to pack that he was bisexual and someone must off overheard, which is how nearly everyone at the party knew he was bisexual. 'I'm tired' was all he said, unintentionally leaning heavily on Derek, gripping his arm whilst he planted his face on his chest.

'I'll take you home' Scott suggested, moving forward to get Stiles but stopped when Derek let out a deep, husky growl.

'No, I'll take him home' Derek grabbed Stiles by the arm and walked him away from everyone, dodging people and pushing them out the way as he continued to support Stiles majority of the way to his precious Camaro. 'You okay?' He asked Stiles as he placed him in the passenger side of the car.

'Mmm'

'What does that mean?'

Stiles pouted and tried to do a cute baby face, but instead he looked like a lost little puppy. Lost, scared and confused, and before he could stop himself, tears were streaming down his face and he started sobbing. He was crying because he was scared….of himself. Things had been so good until he went to the stupid party, where he found out about everyone knowing about him being bisexual and then getting bashed up for being bisexual. The thing that made Stiles so upset was the fact that he knew that being bisexual wasn't normal. People would judge him and think just because he was into guys he was weak and pathetic.

Derek looked at him, uncertain of how to comfort a crying teenager. 'Uhm….it'll be alright'

Stiles was nearly in hysterics as he spoke. His voice inching an octave higher than it normally was. 'It's not going to be alright. Everyone knows about me!'

'You shouldn't care what people think about you' Derek stated simply, resisting the urge to put his arm around Stiles and pull him close.

'But I can't help it'

'You shouldn't, you're perfect the way you are'

Stiles mouth hung open in shock. Did Derek just say he was perfect? 'M'not' Stiles voice was slurred as his exhaustion and being drunk took a toll on him.

Derek chuckled and this time he actually put his arm around Stiles whilst he drove with his other hand. 'Go to sleep'

'But Dereeek' Stiles whined, his voice becoming incredibly childlike.

'Shut up and go to sleep'

'You're so mean to me!' Stiles puffed out his cheeks which actually made Derek laugh.

'You love it'

'Nope I don't love it, but I do love you'

Oops, Stiles should not have said that. He didn't even know why he said that, it just slipped out before he could stop it. Oh no, Derek was going to hate him now. He didn't even know why he said it….did he really love Derek or was it just the alcohol talking?

'Sorry' Stiles mumbled apologetically.

'Shut up and go to sleep'

'Okay'

'DEREK!' Stiles yelled, waking up from a terrifying nightmare.

Derek frowned and his voice held concern but was also etched with anger. 'Go back to sleep'

'I can't.' Stiles twisted around in his bed, thinking that he would find Derek lying with him, but he was greatly mistaken. 'Where are you?'

'I'm here' Stiles followed the sound of Derek's voice and saw him standing uncomfortable by the window. His arms crossed over his chest.

'It's too dark, I can barely see you'

'Probably a good thing'

'Why?'

'Just because'

'Tell me'

'Shut up and go to sleep'

Stiles held back a yawn that was threatening to escape. 'I'm not tired…ow. Why does my entire body ache?'

Derek hesitantly moved closer, his brows furrowed in concern. 'You don't remember?'

'Uhm…'

'What do you remember?'

'Masquerade, everyone knows about me being bi and OH GOD! Oh no, this…is….so….gah'

'What is it?'

'Did I actually say what I think I said to you?'

Derek laughed and bent down so he was facing Stiles-who was semi lying down. 'Yes, but don't worry about it'

'Okay'

'Now please go back to sleep, you need to rest'

Stiles took a while to respond, his body heavy with sleep, but despite this, he didn't want to go to sleep unless he knew Derek was going to be there the next time he woke up. 'I don't want to sleep'

Derek shook his head, amusement playing on his handsome features. 'Seriously, you have got to be the most stubborn human I have ever met'

'You love it though'

'Maybe'

'Derek…could you stay with me tonight'

'Yes'

Stiles squealed, 'What are you waiting for? Get comfortable man!'

'Wow, you really are drunk. You know that?'

'Hehe, no I'm not…I just want you in my bed...' Stiles abruptly shut his mouth in embarrassment; he just couldn't believe that he had said that. Oh God, Stiles felt as though he was going to kneel over in embarrassment and just randomly die…okay, so maybe he was being overly dramatic, but he couldn't believe that he had just said that.

Stiles mumbled an apology, feeling very sleepy and sad…probably not the best combination when he was drunk. 'Sorry' He felt very small and insignificant.

Derek didn't say anything; he just stared at Stiles with his head cocked to the side and studied him silently. After a while he just shrugged and took off his top and shoes, awkwardly getting into bed and draping an arm around Stiles, pulling him closer and breathing in the scent of him.

Stiles stayed silent, words were not needed at this moment and partly because he felt a little weird that Derek had actually come into his bed with him. Not that he minded it, in fact he like having Derek in his bed with him. He felt safe in Derek's arms. It was perfect. He was perfect, and in this moment, he didn't feel bad about being bisexual, in fact he was embracing his bisexuality. And it was all thanks to Derek.

**So...how did you guys like it? Should I write another chapter? Please tell me your thoughts on this fic :) x**


	2. Nothing wrong with a little breakfast

**Woo, thanks for the reviews guys! Hope you all enjoy the last chapter of this two shot :) **

**p.s Sorry for any mistakes in this -.-**

Stiles woke up with a splitting headache the next morning and it was nearly impossible to breathe in deeply without his ribs flaring up in pain. For a moment, as soon as Stiles woke up he was confused as hell and it had taken him about ten minutes to remember all that had happened the previous night. It had also taken him another five minutes to realise that he was pressed up against a very masculine body; more specifically, Derek's masculine body. Holy moly, what the hell happened last night?

Maybe Stiles hadn't remembered all that had happened last night. Maybe he had…..oh wait….nope, he remembered everything he had said to Derek and Derek's reaction to what he had said. Stiles inwardly cringed as he realised that what he had said probably made Derek feel really uncomfortable.

'Derek' Stiles croaked as his head throbbed, but he wasn't sure if it was from drinking the night before, or from hitting his head on the floor.

At first Derek didn't wake up, his arms simply stiffened and he held Stiles tighter without even realising it. 'What?'

'Uhm, Derek' Stiles was uncomfortable. Not because he didn't want Derek holding him but because he really needed to go to the bathroom, but he couldn't wiggle out of the strong hold that Derek had on him.

'Yes?'

Stiles voice was soft and quiet as he spoke. 'I kind of have to go toilet, like really bad'

Derek tensed up, feeling very awkward. 'Oh right, uhm sure' Derek unwrapped his arms from Stiles and let him get up from the bed but continued to watch him with cautious eyes.

Stiles got up off the bed and planted his feet against the floor and put his hands to his temples. Ugh, he was never going to a party again and that he could promise, especially with the way he swayed side to side as he stood up. His face became as white as a sheet and he started to fall to the floor, but luckily Derek –being extremely fast- caught him before he could fall and held him to his chest.

'Maybe you should just rest' Derek told him, placing him back on the bed.

Stiles voice was whiny, because seriously, he was about to pee his pants and that might be a tad awkward. 'I've really got to pee'

Derek puffed out his cheeks and pulled a face. 'Fine' He picked up Stiles and carried him to the toilet.

'Alright, uhm, you can leave now' Stiles looked at the toilet and then back at the incredibly good looking man standing very close to him.

'If I leave you'll probably end up falling over'

'And the point is?'

'I won't be there to catch you'

Stiles smirked as Derek said this because maybe deep down, way deep down, way beyond all that muscle of his, he possibly cared about Stiles. 'Alright, you're welcome to stay while I pee'

Derek rolled his eyes and grunted in anger, but he still didn't budge. 'I'll stay'

Stiles mouth hung open in shock. Shit, was Derek really going to stay while he did his business? 'Fine, I don't care'

Derek didn't say anything, instead he just half-smiled and turned his back to give him some privacy so he could at least do his business with as much dignity as he possibly could. Stiles looked at Derek and then back at the toilet, he really didn't want Derek here but he really didn't think he would leave. Once again, he sucked up his pride and did his business.

Stiles turned a bright shade of red as Derek let a low laugh once Stiles was finally doing his business. Stiles did his best to ignore him because if he acknowledged Derek, he would be even more embarrassed and probably pass out in embarrassment as well as pain. And then that would really give Derek an excuse to pay him out and laugh at him.

Stiles finished doing what he needed to do and washed his hands, completely ignoring Derek as he did so. Partly because he knew that it would annoy him if he didn't get any kind of response from him and partly because he was extremely embarrassed that Derek was in the bathroom with him whilst he did his business. Not even his father had heard him pee!

'Are you happy now?' Stiles asked him in a joking manner.

Derek looked at him seriously. 'Yes, I kind of like hearing you pee'

'Has anyone told you that you're weird?'

'You just did, does that count?'

'You know what Derek?'

'What?'

'Right now, you're as welcomed as a skunk at a lawn party'

Derek let out a loud laugh as Stiles smiled, sometimes he wondered about Stiles state of mind. 'Alright, you need to go back to bed and sleep a little bit more. I can smell the concussion and bruised ribs and to be honest, it kind of smells foul'

'Concussion?' Stiles was confused, since when did he have a concussion.

'Yea, I can smell it, it's nothing too serious but you should still get some rest'

'Right' was all Stiles said before he brushed past Derek and clumsily walked back to his room, tripping over his feet a few times and had to fall back against Derek before he finally found his footing. Maybe Derek was right and maybe Stiles should get some more rest? Well, Stiles was happy to rest at any opportunity he could.

Flopping back down on his bed, face first, he completely ignored Derek and continued to rub his face against his soft pillow that smelt exactly like Derek. His first thought about his pillow smelling like Derek was, Oh yeah! Then his second thought was that Derek could probably smell his delight at smelling the pillow.

Finally getting a grip on reality, Stiles sat up in his bed, resting on the headboard as he stared into the face of a very amused Derek. Stiles took a deep breath and turned a deep shade of red as Derek continued to look at him. It honestly felt like Derek was staring deep into his soul.

'You're weird' Stiles simply stated, choosing to look away from Derek as he was still greatly embarrassed. 'Seriously, you stayed with me in the bathroom when I peed. Who does that? Besides you obviously, because you're a creepy werewolf who should learn the term privacy, because I have to admit, I kind of felt very uncomfortable peeing in front of you. I mean, sure you probably could of heard me anyway if you were outside, because of your werewolf senses and all that. But the point is…..'

'Shut up' Derek interrupted before Stiles could say anything else and put his large hand over Stiles mouth to prevent him from talking anymore. 'You're too loud'

Moving Derek's overly large hand away from him, Stiles stared appallingly at him, feigning sadness. 'On the contrary Derek, I think I am being quiet today'

Derek snorted and sat down at the edge of the bed. 'If this is you being quiet, I don't want to be around you when you are being loud'

'Whatever, you like me talking'

Derek shrugged and lay down on his back, looking at Stiles and raising his eyebrows, daring him to say anything about him lying on the bed. 'Not really'

'Are you sure about that Derek? I really think you like me talking'

'You can think what you want to think'

'Okay, well I choose to think that you like me talking'

'Stiles, can you just shut up and rest or do something else that involves you being quiet?'

Stiles shrugged and rolled over on his side, attempting to find a comfortable position that wouldn't aggravate his bruises anymore, but after a while he gave up and just went back on his back. Stupid idiot had to kick him in the stomach. So not cool.

'I can take some of your pain away' Derek stated simply.

Stiles looked at him with curious eyes, 'Could you do it then? Please' he added, not wanting to seem rude.

Derek lifted up the hem of Stiles top and exposed the skin that was black and purple. 'I won't be able to make it heal, but it'll definitely help with the pain'

'Kay' Stiles said, closing his eyes and gasping as he felt Derek's warm hand on his stomach. His breath hitched as he felt a tug on his stomach. It was a weird sensation; kind of like someone pulling rope out your hands while you have a strong hold on it. After a while the sensation stopped and Stiles opened his eyes.

'How do you feel?' Derek asked with compassion in his voice.

Stiles didn't answer straight away, instead he took a deep breath to see if the pain would come, but there was nothing. There was only a slight twinge, but no real pain; oh, how Stiles desperately wanted to kiss Derek on the lips and thank him. Well he couldn't kiss him, but he could say thank you.

Stiles yawned sleepily. 'Better, but tired'

'That's normal; you should get some more sleep'

'Stay with me?'

Derek rolled his eyes, but was secretly glad that Stiles had asked him to stay. 'If you wish'

Stiles didn't feel the need to say anything else; instead he just turned around so he was facing Derek and snuggled up to him, putting his face onto his chest. Normally Stiles would have felt weird about being this close to Derek, but seeing as how he had been in the bathroom while he did his business and took away his pain for him; it was most definitely not awkward. In fact, it was actually kind of nice and had some sort of intimacy in it.

Without thinking, Stiles moved his head upward and kissed Derek on the cheek, not giving a crap whether Derek cared or not. It was time to make a move and even though Stiles wished Derek would make the first move, he couldn't wait forever. So when he kissed him on the cheek and Derek didn't push him away, he decided to place his lips on Derek's and see what his reaction would be.

At first Derek responded to Stiles, his luscious lips moving in time with Stiles lips. Not knowing how to react, both Stiles and Derek stilled and pulled away at the same time, both equally as confused as each other. Staring up into Derek's eyes, Stiles mumbled a quick apology before leaning his head back on Derek's chest. Just because they had shared a passionate kiss, it did not mean Stiles was going to pull away from Derek and hide in the corner. No, he was going to do the exact opposite. He was going to be as close to Derek as he possible could, and if that meant wrapping his arms around him, then that's what he would do.

Yawning, Stiles closed his eyes and his body became limp, but only once did his body become limp did Derek wrap his arms around Stiles and pull him close. It was funny how he couldn't be the caring, compassionate person when Stiles was awake, but as soon as he was asleep he was the nicest person. Ha. Thank God Stiles was asleep, otherwise he would see Derek blushing a fierce shade of red whilst his heart-rate accelerated from just thinking about Stiles.

About an hour past before Stiles woke up again. This time when he woke up, he gladly stretched and yawned and looked up at Derek with a toothy grin, but then he fell asleep again. Funny how Stiles could go to sleep at will. When Stiles woke up for the third time, he actually stayed awake this time and wasn't tired anymore.

Stiles was so full of energy as he spoke. 'Man, I am so hungry. I could go for a couple bowls of cereal. What about you? Are you hungry? Do you want cereal as much as I want cereal, because seriously, I've got this weird craving for cereal and I don't know if that's normal. Do you ever get a craving for something that no matter what you do to forget about that craving, it's still there? Because if you hadn't noticed, I have a really bad craving for cereal at the moment '

'I sometimes have a craving for mountain lions' Derek did an internal happy dance as he saw Stiles cringe and make a disgusted face at him.

'Ew, you're so gross. Like maybe if you had a craving for rabbit I would understand, because even though I am not a fan of rabbit, a lot of people are, but the fact that you just said that about the mountain lion ….well let me just say you're gross'

'You already said'

'What's your point gross person?'

Derek put on his top as he spoke. 'I don't have a point'

'Ugh, you're so frustrating'

'Not as frustrating as you'

'Shut up or I'll spiflicate you'

Derek raised his eyebrows and pretended to be affected by what Stiles had said. 'I'm surprised that you know a long word'

'Oh, I know plenty of long words!'

'Nice to know'

Stiles rolled his eyes, actually feeling a little annoyed at Derek. 'Whatever, I'm hungry and I'm sure dad's at work today, so you're welcome to stay for breakfast'

'No' Derek said, an idea forming in his mind.

'I guess you don't like cereal?' Stiles asked.

'I prefer proper food. Get dressed and I'll take you out for breakfast'

Stiles fist pumped the air before going to his closest and pulling out a fresh set of clothing, not minding the fact that Derek was in the room and was watching him carefully, as though he was about to nearly pass out again and would have to be caught.

Throwing on a blue t-shirt and jeans, he turned to Derek and smiled cheekily, knowing that the fact that he was smiling would annoy Derek. 'You ready?'

Derek grunted like a caveman before getting up off the bed and jumping out the window. 'Are you kidding me?' Stiles yelled after him, looking out the window and staring pointedly at Derek. 'You could have just used the front door like a normal person'

'Shut up and jump'

'What? No way in hell am I jumping out the Goddamn window. I'll probably end up killing myself'

Derek waved his arms around. 'I'll catch you'

Stiles cringed as he had a mental image of him falling to the ground and breaking his bones. 'I think I'll take the stairs'

'Chicken' was all Derek said, but Stiles knew the sourwolf was trying to bait him into jumping out of the window…and… well it was working.

Stiles thought about just walking downstairs and out the front door, but he could imagine Derek's face when he saw that he chickened out from jumping out the window. Making the not so wide decision, Stiles put one leg out of the window and contemplated whether or not jumping was a good idea. Looking down, Stiles started to get a little dizzy; it was probably because he had an irrational fear of heights.

Screw it, Stiles thought to himself.

Stiles felt the wind brushing his face as he fell down and he automatically shut his eyes because he was unable to keep them open. Stiles didn't even realise when he landed safely in Derek's arms, his eyes stayed shut in fear of his body colliding with the ground.

'Stiles' came Derek's voice, snapping Stiles out of his thoughts. 'You can open your eyes'

Stiles kept his eyes shut tight. 'Are you sure I can?'

'I've got you'

Oh, awkward moment when Stiles had his arms around Derek's neck and had planted his face in Derek's muscly chest. 'Oops, sorry'

* * *

To say the ride to the diner was awkward would be an understatement. Both Stiles and Derek sat in the Camaro in silence, no one wanting to be the first to break the silence. The only noise was coming from the constant 'thumping' from Derek's fingers on the steering wheel. After about five minutes, Stiles couldn't stand it anymore.

Being ADHD meant he couldn't sit there and do nothing in silence. He needed some sort of background noise and he needed to talk or do something. Without thinking, he pressed play on the radio only to find that it didn't work. What the hell! How did Derek afford an expensive car like this that needed so much maintenance, but yet his radio didn't work.

'Ugh, radio doesn't work' Stiles complained, fiddling around with the heater and turning it up. Being the genius that he was, he had forgotten his jacket even though it was windy and cold.

'No shit'

'You should get it fixed because dude, no offence, I feel kind of weird sitting in the car with you in complete silence and don't ask me why, but I just do. Maybe it's the fact that in the past you have threatened to kill me or maybe it's the fact that you scare me, but seriously, I need noise. I'm going insane. I can hear myself thinking and I hate hearing myself think!'

'We're almost at the diner anyway, so you think you can bear with me for like another three minutes?'

Stiles really wanted to yell at him and say 'No' but instead he just nodded and drummed his fingers on the dashboard, pretending to drum along to one of his favourite songs that was stuck in his head from last night's party.

'Are we there yet?' Stiles asked, practically jumping up and down in his seat.

Derek couldn't stop the smile that graced his features. 'You remind me of a little kid and to answer your question, yes we're here'

'Finally, I'm so hungry' Stiles jumped out of the Camaro and made a run to the door of the diner, but stopped when he felt a little light headed.

Derek gripped his arm and led him to a near-by bench. 'You okay?'

Taking a deep breathe, Stiles tried to fight through his dizziness. 'I will be in a minute'

'Should I take you back home?'

'Hell no!' Stiles shot Derek his best 'hell no' look. He had just gotten out of the completely silent car ride; the last thing he wanted was another creepy, silent car ride.

'You might feel better once you eat something' Derek suggested, grabbing Stiles hands in his own to keep them warm. Though this was very uncharacteristic of Derek, it just felt like the right thing to do.

'Should we head in then?'

'Only if you're ready'

Stiles smiled brightly and walked in the diner, still keeping one of his hands firmly in Derek's as he saw no point in letting go. 'What are you going to get?' he asked Derek as they finally chose a table and sat down.

'Food'

'Yea, I know that' Stiles poked out his tongue and gave the menu a once over a few times before he finally decided on chocolate pancakes.

An hour and a half later, Stiles was uncomfortably full and it felt like he had gained at least 5 pounds from eating all those chocolate pancakes, but it was so worth it! Those pancakes were probably the best he had and for once he actually enjoyed his breakfast.

Stiles looked up at Derek and his voice was sheepish when he said 'Thanks….for last night and this morning'

Derek smiled and it suited him because it made him look younger and happier than he had in a long time. And Stiles saw that every time Derek looked at him, a spark ignited between them both and left both Stiles and Derek feeling more content that they had ever felt in their life.

Stiles was absolutely confused; how could one man, a man who hated him with a passion, make him feel this way? It seemed like the more that Stiles saw Derek and spent time with him, the more intense his feelings became. Remembering the time that Derek used to hate him so much and had constantly threatened to rip his throat out with his teeth. But now, looking back at it, Stiles found himself thinking that maybe Derek hadn't hated him at all.

Sighing, Stiles looked at Derek with sad, but yet hopeful eyes. 'What are we doing, Derek?'

'I don't know' Derek admitted.

'Can we sort this out?' Stiles asked, reaching across the table to grab Derek's hand. Derek stayed silent and was staring at Stiles with curious eyes. 'Look, I like you and I think you might like me'

'I do…..like you, like a lot'

'Well then what's stopping us from being together?'

'My lifestyle, it's way too dangerous for you'

Stiles mouth twitched in anticipation of what he wanted to say. 'I don't care about your lifestyle, hell your lifestyle is the same as mine!'

'Stiles, I don't think you understand the dangers of us being together'

That's it! Stiles had enough of Derek talking like this and purposely avoiding the question and beating around the bush. It was always the case with Derek; he always avoided things and the fact that he liked Stiles but didn't want to be with him was infuriating. Stiles wanted to be with Derek, he hadn't been so sure of anything in his life until now, but Derek was not giving him the time of day. 'I'm going' he hastily walked out of diner, ignoring the stares that he was receiving from other customers.

'Stiles!' Derek yelled after him.

'No Derek, you just…'

'What? I care about you, I do, but my lifestyle could get you killed! How do you think I would feel if you died because of me?'

'Whatever'

Stiles ran across the street in haste, not bothering to look for cars as he pretended that he couldn't hear Derek calling after him, which was a huge mistake. He couldn't comprehend what was happening. One minute he was running across the street and the next minute a person was honking his horn at him.

Just as the car was about to make impact with him, Derek ran across the street in his wolf form and knocked him and Stiles to the ground. Derek was on top of Stiles and Stiles had landed with a thump, but it's not like he cared about a bruised back. He would take a bruised back over being hit by a car any day.

'Are you okay?' A man asked, jumping out of his car and running over to where Derek and Stiles laid on the ground.

'Yes' Derek slowly got up and picked Stiles up from the floor, making sure he found his footing before letting go of him.

'Did I hurt you guys? Do I need to call an ambulance?'

'No, no. we're fine, just a bit shaken'

'Are you sure? He looks a bit hurt' the man pointed a finger at Stiles and moved forward in concern.

'He's okay. I think he's just a bit startled'

The man looked skeptical, but as soon as Stiles spoke, relief flooded his face. 'I'm fine. It was my fault for running across the street like a maniac'

The man feigned a smile. 'As long as everyone is okay it really doesn't matter who was in the wrong'

Derek held out a hand to shake the man's hand. 'Thank you for making sure we were okay'

'Oh no, it was the least I could do. Before I go, are you guys sure that you're alright?'

Derek smiled. 'We're fine'

Stiles watched the man walk back to his car with shaky legs and as he did so, he noticed that the man pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and started inhaling the poison into his lungs.

_Poor guy, we stressed him out so much that he needed a smoke._

'Derek' Stiles planted his face into Derek's chest as he picked him up and carried him to the same bench as before.

'Yes?'

'Can we just get together already?'

Derek rolled his eyes as though he was annoyed at Stiles, but he was actually relieved that he was okay. 'Can we talk about this later?'

'Nuh-uh, I want to talk about this now'

Not knowing what to say, Derek did the only thing he could do and that was press his lips against Stiles'. 'Does this answer your question?'

'Which question?'

'The one about us being together'

Stiles smiled brightly. 'Does this mean we're together now?'

'Can we take this relationship thing slowly? I'm not really good at it'

Stiles jumped forward and enveloped Derek in a huge hug. 'Of course we can take it slow'

Derek and Stiles kissed once more, their lips lingering on each other before they realised one thing: they had forgotten to pay the bill for their breakfast.

'Shit, we should probably pay for it' Derek stated, getting up from the seat to go back into the diner. But Stiles had another idea.

'Let's not pay the bill'

'I'm pretty sure it's illegal to not pay the bill'

Stiles smiled a huge smile at Derek. 'What's life without a little risk?'

***Finished* So what did you guys think of this chapter? Did I manage to keep Derek in character?**

**please review :) x**


End file.
